An Irritating Promise
by DesiredHOA01
Summary: One-shot for bs13's contest! Hope you enjoy! Peddie. Joytricia friendship:) Title sucks... Yeah... Basically, Eddie pledges to Patricia:) Review?


_**Hi! This is my entry for bs13's contest! Hope you enjoy;)**_

**A/N Trixie's not a sinner yet:D**

_Patricia_

"Hey Yacker!" Eddie says, running up behind me.

"Oh hey, what's up?" I ask, as he kisses my cheek.

"I was just wondering... Could you maybe meet me in the tunnels later? At like I don't know... Seven?" He asks, seeming a bit nervous.

"Yeah sure, just make sure Sibuna doesn't plan anything for tonight then." I shrug.

"Oh don't worry, they aren't." He smiles. "I have to head over, my dad wants to meet me. I'm supposed to be helping him with something... I'll see you later, alright?" He says, pecking my lips and then quickly running towards the school. I roll my eyes and laugh slightly.

* * *

All day I didn't even see a glimpse of Eddie. He never showed up for any of class, or at least the ones we have together. Just as the bell rang, I plop down in my seat next to Joy.

"Oh hey there you are, I've been looking for you. Where's Eddie?" She asks.

"That's just it, I'm not sure... Where I've been, looking for him..." I mutter, pulling a pen out of my bag.

"Are you okay? You seem kind of... Erm, jumpy?" Joy says, sounding concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just this thing Eddie wants. Why does he want to meet me? In the tunnels of all places..." I mutter. "Oh my god, what if he's breaking up with me?"

"Relax, Patty... He's doing anything _but_ breaking up with you.

"Are you sure?" I mumble.

"Oh believe me, I'm sure..." She smiles, just as Miss Denby walks in.

* * *

For the first time in ages, Joy and I walk home together. We talk, catch up like we used to. I would say this is a good thing if I actually knew where Eddie was.

"Hey KT, have you seen Eddie anywhere?" I ask, walking into what used to be my room.

"No... I haven't actually..." She says, and I could've sworn that I heard her laugh.

"Alright, what's up? Today Eddie comes and tells me to meet him in the tunnels, then I don't see him all day, and now everyone's keeping secrets... I want to know what's going on." I demand.

"Oh relax, let's just say you have nothing to worry about. Also, can I help you dress for your date tonight?" She says, trying to change the subject.

"Ugh, fine..." I sigh.

"Alright great! Let's start now!" She exclaims, and begins going through my closet. After about an hour or two, KT has picked out an outfit for me, I've changed, and my hair and makeup are done. My outfit is a pair of red skinny jeans, a white and black tiger shirt with a black tank underneath, my leather jacket from Eddie, and a lightning bolt necklace. Also, my studded combat boots.

"Am I ready?" I ask. My hair is half up half down, with regular makeup.

"You are now! Go have fun!" She says, pushing me out the door. I roll my eyes, and head down the stairs. Eddie has left the cellar door unlocked for me, and I carefully walk down the steps. I put in the code, use a mirror so I don't get blinded, and then carry on until I am almost in the mask chamber. Just as I am about to enter it, a pair of arms come up behind me, and spin me around. They then set me down and kiss me softly.

"Hey Yacker!" Eddie says, very energetically.

"Hey Slimeball, you scared me there for a second." I laugh.

"Wow, Yacker getting scared, that's a first..." He says, and we both laugh.

"Now come on, time for the suprise." All I see is black as Eddie cups his hands around my eyes. He carefully leads me somewhere, and then removes his hands. When I can see again, my vision is graced by the sight of a bunch of candles, flowers, and movie projector. I gasp, and turn my head to look at some of the candles and flowers, which are in the shape of a heart, and in the middle it says:

_Y+S_

"Yacker and Slimeball." I whisper. "Eddie- this is- oh my- wow..." This literally took my breathe away.

"Do you like it?" He says from behind me.

"I love it!" I say, and the wrap my arms around him.

"Here, come here." He says, taking my hand and sitting me down beside him. I watch him carefully, as he begins his speech. "Dearest Yacker,

I love you. You annoy me more than I ever thought possible. But I want to spend every irritating moment with you. You are my everything. My soul, my life, my heart. This is my promise. A promise to stand by your side, a promise to annoy you everyday. _A promise to love you forever._" He says, and pulls a ring out of his pocket. "This, is a promise ring. Do you accept my promise?" He asks.

"Yes Eddie." I say, as he slips the ring on my finger, and I pull him into a passionate kiss. We pull apart, and he goes over to the projector. Eddie pushes the 'on' button, and onto the ceiling, it projects a vision of the sky. The sky filled with stars. "It's beautiful..." I say, as he comes up to me, laying us both down, my head on his shoulder.

"It's alright... But I know something even more beautiful..." He whispers in my ear, sending chills down my spine. "Just relax, and remember- I love you." He whispers once more.

"I love you too." I say, and kiss him softly, and then settle my head into the crook of his neck. Nothing could ruin our promise.

* * *

**I hope you like! If any of you didn't catch it, the quote was:**

** _I love you. You annoy me more than I ever thought possible. But I want to spend every irritating moment with you. _**

**I thought that it fit Peddie perfectly:) **


End file.
